


Devil in Paradise

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirrty talk, F/M, First Time, Handcuffs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 3, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: “Tell me. Why would I want to use a vibrator when I have you?”





	Devil in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut.
> 
> Thanks to Duskfan for the prompt of Seth teasing Kate with a remote controlled vibrator. I hope you like it!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Seth was licking Kate's pussy when he got an idea.

“You ever use a vibrator before, princess?” he asked, flicking his eyes up to Kate who was sprawled across the motel bed, her red hair fanned out on the white pillows. She was naked from the waist down, her turquoise tank top pushed up to reveal her cute tits.

“What?” Kate panted, her chest rising and falling breathlessly, a slight flush on her cheeks, as she was moments away from climaxing.

Kneeling in between her spread legs, he rubbed her clit with his thumb, causing her to moan. “A vibrator. Ever use one?”

She shook her head and chewed her bottom lip like she was trying to concentrate on what Seth was saying, while at the same time, focus on his fingers playing with her pussy. 

“Would you ever?” he asked, slipping his index finger easily into her wet slit. Fuck, he loved how warm and tight she felt. 

“Uh...” Kate squirmed as he began to thrust his finger in and out of her pink cunt. “Um...maybe?”

“Maybe?” He added his middle finger, scissoring both fingers in and out of her.

Kate cried out his name and clenched around his fingers. Pleased with her reaction, he pushed his thumb on her clit again, massaging the sensitive nub. While his hand was busy doing that, he lowered his mouth to her tits, taking a pebbled nipple in between his lips and sucking on it. When she moaned, he sucked harder. 

“Ah, fuck,” she gasped.

He knew he was doing a good job when he got Kate to swear. 

“Kiss me, Seth,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. 

At her request, he moved his mouth up her delicate neck, his lips ghosting the cross on the gold chain, reminding himself he was a devil in paradise. Her skin tasted like salt. With their mouths pressed together, he fucked her with his fingers until she trembled under him, crying out his name again. He pulled them out from in between her thighs and licked her sweetness off with a smug smile.

Kate watched him with a blissful look. “Tell me. Why would I want to use a vibrator when I have you?”

“It'll be fun,” he said, unbuckling his belt and freeing his hard cock. He stroked it, once, twice, then lined the tip up to her dripping pussy. 

She nipped at his prickly chin, still covered in her juices, and wrapped her legs around him. “More fun than this?”

“I don't know,” he answered, sliding his cock deep into her with one perfect thrust. They both groaned together. “But we should find out.”

**

A few days later, Seth called Richie to check-in. After the three of them spent six months robbing banks in the Southwest, his brother somehow ended up in California. Since defeating Amaru, a lot of people—humans and non-humans—had become interested in working with the Gecko brothers. Seth and Kate had tried staying in California for awhile to help Richie build an empire, but soon realized they preferred being on the open road. Maybe it had to do with those three months in Mexico, where they were constantly on the move, living in and out of motels, when it was just the two of them. But now he wasn't a mess and she was happy. 

After they finished catching up with Richie, Seth told Kate they were going shopping.

“For what?” she asked.

“Did you already forget?”

She blushed. “I didn't think you were serious.”

He chuckled, pulling her to him. He always loved how small she felt in his arms. “It'll be fun,” he reassured her. 

“Uh-huh, yeah.”

He cupped her face in his hands and waited until those green eyes looked up at him. It made him ache, seeing how young she still looked despite all the shit she had been through...despite all the shit _he_ had put her through.

He wanted to do this for her. 

“What if I said you could pick it out yourself?” he asked.

Kate slowly smiled at his offer. “I would say you have a deal.”

**

Seth pulled the Mustang into the parking lot of Daisy's Den, the nearest adult store he could find. He considered it a miracle that it was only thirty minutes away from their motel since they were currently staying in the Middle of Nowhere, Arizona. Nothing but desert and cactus. From the dusty road, you couldn't even tell what kind of business this was, and the tinted windows hid the debauchery inside. 

When they walked in, the greasy-looking guy behind the register did a double-take at Kate. Seth wasn't sure if it was because of the gold cross draped around her neck or if he was thinking about carding her, even though she was two months away from turning twenty. Now Seth felt like an old pervert, corrupting the preacher's daughter. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Kate called out to the employee. “Where are the vibrators?”

Make that the _former_ preacher's daughter. Seth almost laughed at the guy's stunned expression. 

“Second to the last row,” the guy stammered.

“Thank you!” She grabbed Seth's hand and led him to the back of the store. His gaze settled on the fact that her ass looked really good under her tiny jean skirt. God, she was trouble. She suddenly looked over her shoulder and winked at him. The _best_ kind of trouble.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Well, aren't you an eager one?” he said, nuzzling his face into her neck. She smelled like apples. 

Kate giggled. “I just want to know what the big deal is.” When they turned into the row, she stopped in her tracks. “Whoa.”

The shelves were lined with vibrators in all shapes and sizes. There were dildos, wands, bullet massagers, U-shape vibrators, vibrators to stimulate the clit, G-spot vibrators... it seemed to go on and on.

He followed her into the row, watching as she inspected the sex toys. He thought it was cute how hard she was concentrating on her task of picking out her first vibrator.

“What?” she said when she caught him staring at her. 

“I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do to you when we get back to the motel.”

“Seth!” She gestured at him to lower his voice even though they were the only customers. 

He grinned. Oh, this was definitely going to be fun.

Kate finally decided on a bright pink rabbit vibrator. 

“Good choice,” he said.

“I heard they were the best kind,” she said.

He tilted his head. “From who?”

She smiled to herself. “I might have watched some videos.”

_Oh, fuck._

He needed to get them back to their room—now. 

As they made their way back up front to pay, Seth grabbed a bottle of lube. He knew he could prep Kate himself, get her wet and dripping for the toy, but he wanted to make sure she was going to be comfortable. 

“What about this?” Kate asked, holding up a pair of pink fuzzy wrist cuffs. 

He lifted his brows.

With a shrug, she twirled the cuffs around her finger. “It'll be fun, right?”

_Hell, yeah._

“Hand it over,” he said.

**

The ride back to the motel was the longest thirty minutes in Seth's life. As soon as they made it to the room, Seth kissed Kate and pressed her against the door. He dropped their bag of fun, moving his hands to her blue plaid shirt. He ripped the front open, the snap buttons coming undone in one swift move. She wore a lacy lavender bra underneath. Her hard nipples poking through the thin material. Pinning her body to the door with his bigger frame, he pulled down her bra cups and latched a pink nipple to his mouth.

“Seth...” Kate whimpered, wiggling against him. 

He lifted his head to kiss her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, sliding her soft tongue over his own. She tasted as sweet as sugar but kissed like a girl who wanted a hard fuck. 

Pulling away, he looked into her face. Beautiful green eyes. Gorgeous red lips. 

_Mine._

_She's mine._

When Kate kissed him again, it was soft, gentle. He sighed into her mouth.

_Yours._

_I'm yours._

With his hands gripping her waist, Seth moved them to the bed. He sat on the mattress with Kate standing in between his legs. She removed her shirt and bra and looked down at him, threading her fingers through his dark hair. 

“Did you always know?” she asked.

“Know what?” he said, his voice rough with desire. 

She took his hand and guided it under her jean skirt, his fingers skimming warm skin, then the wet spot in the front of her panties. He remembered the first time he touched her, the noises she made ( _please, please, please_...), how she felt like a hit of heroin without the needle, how he desperately pushed his big cock deep inside her tight pussy, greedy to be her first, grateful she didn't ask for slow. Not after everything they had been through to stay together. 

His blood was her blood.

His soul was her soul.

“I always knew, princess,” he said. “I always knew.”

With that, he tugged Kate's underwear and skirt down her legs, helped her remove her sandals, and stared up at her nakedness. Her round tits. Her pale, soft skin. Her long legs. Her flat stomach. Her red hair flowing down her back and shoulders. And that perfect pink cunt, smooth and bare just for him. 

“Can we have some fun now?” she asked.

He gave her a wide smile. “Definitely.”

**

Kate's breathless moans filled the room, along with the low hum of the vibrator that was lodged deep inside her pussy, the rabbit ears massaging her swollen clit. Her cuffed wrists were pinned over her head to one of the bed posts. He thought the vibrator was going to be sexy enough, but damn, adding those pink fuzzy cuffs was like the cherry on top. 

Kate had taken the vibrator like a good girl, didn't cry or complain as he pushed it inside her. Only little whimpers. The lube had helped a lot, made her all slippery and wet. But fuck, when he turned the toy on, the noises that came out of her almost made him shoot his load into his pants. 

Sitting next to her, he pushed a button on the vibrator and switched the setting to the next highest level. The hum grew louder, so did Kate's moans.

“Don't come,” he ordered. He wanted to hear her beg ( _please, please, please_...)

She pouted. “You suck.”

He smirked. Sometimes he liked it when she was bratty. 

“No, baby, you do.” He moved to the side of the bed, turning her head. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his slacks down to his knees. Without even prompting her, she opened her mouth. He slowly fed her his thick cock, sliding it between those gorgeous lips. But before he was even halfway in, she gagged. He pulled out, his dick now slick and shiny from her spit. Grabbing the back of her head, he tried again, shoving his cock all the way down her throat until his balls hit her chin and his dark pubic hair tickled her nose. She tried to jerk away, but he held her in place, watching as her eyes watered and she started to choke. When he released her, she let out a loud sob. 

“What's wrong?” he asked. “Don't you want my cock?”

“I wanna come,” she whined. 

He stroked her face. “Not yet.”

He dropped his fingers to her mouth, prompting her to open again. This time, she didn't resist as he pushed his cock inside, gliding his large member over her soft, wet tongue. She wrapped her lips around him and moved her mouth up and down, sucking his dick enthusiastically. 

“Oh, fuck, Kate...” He groaned, thrusting his hips forward. “That's it...that's a good girl...”

She sucked harder at his words, her pink tongue licking and swiping, slurping down his entire length. He wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head; that's how incredible Kate's mouth felt, but he didn't want to come yet either. He pulled out of her mouth with a wet pop.

Breathless, Kate begged him, “ _Please...please_....please, can I come now?”

“Yeah, baby, you can come now.” He reached down to the toy in between her legs and turned the setting up one more. 

Kate's body flailed like it was on fire as the vibrations inside and outside her pussy intensified. “Fuck!”

He smiled at her language. 

As Kate thrashed on top of the mattress, chasing after her climax, Seth finished undressing. He fisted his cock, watching the vibrator go to work on Kate's G-spot and clit. He could explode right there and then, but he was going to be patient and let Kate come first. She earned it. 

“How close are you?” he said.

“Mmmm...so close...” She threw her head back, twisting her wrists inside the pink cuffs. “Oh, my god...it feels so good...”

“Better than my cock?”

She sighed. “Nothing's better than your cock.”

_That's my girl._

His cock was the first to be inside her, and he intended for it to be the only cock she ever knew.

Watching Kate lose herself, his balls tightened and his dick throbbed in his palm. 

Kate's entire body tensed. “I'm coming...I'm coming...”

And when she did, it was glorious. She came with a shout, her hips lifting off the mattress, toes curling, and sweat pooling in between her breasts. Then, her body went limp, falling back onto the messy bed sheets.

“Good girl,” he said softly. 

Seth turned the vibrator off and removed it from her. It was shiny, covered with the lube and her juices. Goddamn was she wet. He spread her pink folds, wanting to see more of her, and blew on her little clit. She let out a soft cry at the contact. He pushed her knees to her chest and spread her wide. Her pink pussy lips fluttered open, begging for him to fill her up. He could just sink into her like a glove. But that would be too easy.

He didn't want easy tonight.

At this angle, her pussy wasn't the only hole tempting him. He had put his fingers inside her ass before, but never his cock. This could be another first for them.

“I just had another idea,” he said, tracing her pink asshole. 

Kate lifted her head, biting on her lip. Judging by her curious expression, she already knew what it was. 

“Can I fuck your ass, princess?” he asked, watching her hole quiver at his touch. 

She gave him a small smile. “Let me guess. It'll be fun.”

“Absolutely.” 

A half-second passed before she nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.” 

Seth sat back, rolling her over so that she was laying on her stomach, leaving her wrists still cuffed to the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, squirting a generous amount on her ass and on his cock. He rubbed the liquid over her ass crack and spread her cheeks. Her breathing hitched.

“Just relax for me,” he said, pushing his index finger into her hole. 

She whimpered, pressing her mouth into the pillow. 

He pushed it all the way in, and she tightened around him.

“Relax, sweetheart.” He worked his finger in and out of her until he was ready to add in a second one. Kate choked back a sob. “I'm just getting you ready for my cock.”

“I know.” She whimpered some more into the pillow. “But I already feel so full.”

“It's like the vibrator,” Seth said. “My cock will be better. It'll be so much better.”

With that promise, he slathered more lube on his cock and positioned himself behind her. “Take a deep breath, princess.” As soon as Kate inhaled, he pushed his tip into her tight asshole. 

“Ow,” she whispered.

He stilled, but Kate didn't tell him to stop. He pushed another inch in.

“Ow...” She was breathing fast now.

Another agonizing inch disappeared inside her pink asshole. 

Then, it was those little whimpers again. The same ones that made him want to come all over her.

“Just a couple more inches, princess,” he said, panting along with Kate. “Can you take more?”

She nodded, moaning into the pillow.

As he pushed more of his cock into her, he rubbed her lower back encouragingly. “That's it...that's my girl...”

A butt plug. That's what they needed for next time. Maybe that could stop by Daisy's Den before they hit the road again. 

For now, he had to go slow. So fucking slow. But he made it. All eight inches of his cock was now buried deep inside Kate's ass. 

“How does it feel?” he asked.

She looked over her shoulder, down at where they were joined, and her eyes widened. “Like I have a big cock in my ass.”

“That's right.” He grinned and slapped her ass. 

Kate yelped. “Hey!”

“Want another one?”

“Yes,” she said, wiggling her cute bottom at him.

He slapped it again, turning the white skin a pale pink. This time, Kate moaned. 

“Let's see if you can take it again,” he said. 

Seth pulled his cock out, his heart swelling with pride at Kate's gaping asshole. 

_Such a good, good girl._

When he thrust back inside Kate, she tilted her head back, crying out. He covered her body with his and captured her cries with his mouth. Thrusting into her, he pushed her red hair from her shoulder, kissing the bare skin there. He loved how small she felt under him.

She sobbed into the pillow. “Please, Seth...please...”

“What do you want, princess?”

“Harder,” she panted. “Fuck me harder!”

Seth wasn't going to say no. He pounded her into the mattress; the bed creaking and shaking with his erratic thrusts. Kate wailed, and he knew it had to be hurting her, but she was pushing back, fucking him too. 

“You like my cock in your ass, princess?”

She nodded.

He reached under her and grabbed her tits, pinching her nipples. “So, say it.”

“I love it,” she gasped, twisting the cuffs above her head. “I love your cock in my ass.”

With a grunt, he lifted her waist, elevating her bottom. He wrapped his fingers around her tiny waist and continued slamming his cock into her perfect ass. The _slap-slap-slap_ of their sweaty, conjoined bodies made him feel delirious. 

Kate mewled. “I love it...I love it....”

_Fuck._

He lowered his left hand to her pussy, shoving two big fingers inside her. She was still so wet and slippery down there.

“Oh, god.” Kate trembled under him, but he kept her steady.

Fucking her pussy and ass now, he warned her, “Gonna come inside your ass, princess. Fill that hole up with my cum.”

“Yes, yes...” The pillow smothered her cries. 

“First, come on my fingers.” He rubbed her clit furiously. “Come all over them.”

Kate lifted her head, wailing. It didn't take long until her juices flowed out of her, drenching his fingers. Satisfied, Kate's head dropped back to bed, her cheek pressed against the pillow. He continued to pump his cock into her ass. With each hard thrust, Kate let out soft “Oh...”

_“Oh...oh...oh...oh...”_

The sounds only made him fuck her harder. 

“Fill me up like you said,” Kate moaned. “Please, I want your cum in my ass.”

That girl knew exactly what she was doing.

Seth's movements began to falter as he shuddered, pleasure rolling through him from the top of his head to his toes. He came with a roar, shooting his cum into Kate's ass. She let out a gasp as he filled her. Out of breath, he collapsed on top of her, pressing their bodies together. She hummed with contentment. He lingered inside her, enjoying her warmth and the feel of his cum inside her asshole. It was Kate who moved first, shifting slightly under him. He lifted himself off her, his cock sliding out of her ass. With it, a stream of his white cum trickled down her ass crack and legs. 

“Wow.” Kate was looking too. “That was—”

“Fun?”

“So much fun.” Her smile melted his heart. 

Seth grabbed the key from the nightstand and uncuffed her. She turned over for him. Gently rubbing her wrists, he lowered himself back down to her. Their sweaty bodies began grinding against each other. His hard chest pressed on her soft tits. His muscles and her smooth skin touching. Her small hands clutching his big arms, with her fingers digging into his fiery black tattoo. 

His gaze fell to the gold cross Kate wore.

_You're the devil, Seth Gecko._

That was fine with him because he already found heaven.

Kate smiled up at him, like she could hear his thoughts. She pulled his mouth down to hers. 

_Sugar and spice_ , he thought.

Lost in her kisses, Seth almost didn't realize Kate's hand had dropped below his stomach. She took his large cock and pressed it against her pussy. He groaned as he watched her rub his tip on her little clit. 

“I'm so full, Daddy,” she whispered. “So full of your cum.”

His cock twitched in her hand. _Daddy_. That was new. Maybe she got it from those videos she had watched. Maybe she would let him watch them too. 

Kate continued, her hot breath on his cheek. “I'm gonna be so sore later. The vibrator and your big cock really stretched my pussy and ass. I was tight. _So_ tight, Daddy...”

She rubbed his tip against her clit, faster and faster. He squeezed his eyes shut; Kate's voice ringing in his ears.

“It hurt _so_ much, what you were doing to me, Daddy, but I didn't want to say anything. I wanted to be a good girl. I wanted to be _your_ good girl.”

When he opened his eyes and saw her face, that's what he knew. She wasn't borrowing dialogue from a porn movie; this was all Kate.

Instantly, he became hard again.

Smiling, Kate rolled him over, reversing their positions so that she was on top. With his erect cock pressed against her pussy, he was at her mercy. She took his arms and lifted them over his head. Her tits swayed in front of his face. He couldn't resisting sucking on a pink nipple.

Kate moaned. “That feels good, Daddy.”

Then, he heard it. The click.

When he tried to move his arms, he quickly found out he couldn't, thanks to those pink cuffs now fastened around his wrists and the bed post. His jaw clenched. 

“Kate,” his voice low and needy. “What are you doing?”

With a devilish grin, she leaned down to give him an innocent kiss. “It's my turn to have fun.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how Kate is like the angel on Seth's shoulder but she's also a devil? Hehehe...
> 
> Title is from ["Devil in Paradise" ](https://youtu.be/mwph4er4VUk)by Cruel Youth 
> 
> I wanna be where the sun don't shine  
> Where the birds don't sing and the kids don't smile  
> They say, "I saw the Devil in paradise"  
> I wanna be where the night is day  
> Where the roses die and the thorns ain't fake  
> And they say, "I saw the Devil with a smilin' face"


End file.
